Totally spies episode 190 UCC
by SteveG12358
Summary: The Spies along with Victor, Normy and Dave are sent to investigate the disappearance of parents and other people who are against the fighting entertainment of UCC. It turns out that the CEO of UCC is kidnapping them and turning them all into mindless UCC fighter zombies. THe Spies and the boys must free everyone before it's too late. In B-Story the boys are watching UCC .


Totally Spies episode 190 UCC

FADE IN

INT. LIVING HOUSE SUBURBAN NEIGHBORHOOD EVENING

In the living room of the house 2 young excited boys are watching UCC on the TV.

UCC popped up on the TV and the fans on the TV in the arena started to cheer.

ANNOUNCER (V.O)

(on TV)

Are you excited for the most thrilling action packed sport on the planet. UCC Ultimate Combat Championship. For tonight Jordon Hale vs Simon Smacker.

Suddenly the TV turned off by the parents. The Father in his late 30s wearing glasses and red hair and wearing a sweeter vest and the mother in her early 30s has blonde hair and brown eyes.

THE FATHER

You boys should not be watching that violent show.

THE MOTHER

Now go to bed you have school in the morning.

The 2 young boys are sad and walk to bed. Suddenly the TV turned on again to UCC.

THE MOTHER

(asked)

I thought you turned the TV off?

THE FATHER

I did must be a glitch or something.

Suddenly hands made of electricity came out from the TV and grabbed the parents and sucked them all into the TV. They screamed as they are dragged into the TV.

THE FATHER AND MOTHER

(shouted together)

Help.

FADE TO

INT. THE SPIES' PENTHOUSE LIVING ROOM DAYTIME SUNNY THE NEXT DAY

In the Spies penthouse Victor, Normy and Dave are waiting for the spies while sitting on the couch. Normy was starting to get impatient.

NORMY

Where are they their class should've ended minutes ago.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

We got to stay patient they are just walking back from class now.

DAVE CRUST

They had a class?

Suddenly the Spies came back into the penthouse through the screen door.

CLOVER

Normy, Victor, Dave why are you doing here?

NORMY

Good you girls are back now we can watch UCC.

SAM

Wait you mean that ultra-violent mixed martial arts fighting sport that takes place in an arena in a caged decagon.

ALEX

What's a decagon?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

It's like a octagon but it has 10 sides and corners.

ALEX

Oh ok.

SAM

Anyway, you should not watch that sport, it's too violent and parents don't allow their kids to watch it even they started protest against the sport.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

But it's OK with my mom with super vision.

DAVE CRUST

And you girls are here could we watch it with your super vision?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Or else I will tell my mom that you are totally bad.

The Spies are surprised

CLOVER

Alright fine we can watch it, but don't try those things on the sport at home.

Victor turned on the TV to UCC.

ANNOUNCER (V.O)

(on the TV)

Welcome to UCC the ultimate fighting experience, tonight in the Decagon we have Rocky Falcon vs Macro Might.

NORMY

Oh yah that's what I am talking about.

CLOVER

You better not do that at school if you do your mom will be so mad at you.

DAVE CRUST

I didn't see my mom or dad in days. I saw a note on the table saying that they are on vacation.

SAM

What so who keeps an eye on you?

DAVE CRUST

I stayed over at Normy's house until my parents come back.

ALEX

Now that is totally freaky going on vacation without you.

Suddenly the Spies and the boys all gotten WOOHPed down the floor.

CUT TO

INT. JERRY'S OFFICE WOOHP

The Spies and the boys landed in Jerry's office. Suddenly Jerry was WOOHPed down from the ceiling and landed in his chair.

JERRY

Hello everyone let's get down to the mission.

Jerry presses a button on his desk turning on the computer.

JERRY

We've gotten a lot of reports around the country about missing people the most are parents.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Hey that what just happened to Dave's parents today.

JERRY

Really, did your parents leave a note or any other item left behind.

DAVE CRUST

No just the note, did any of the crime scenes left a note for their kids?

ALEX

So in this case we have to find out who is responsible and find the missing people including the parents.

NORMY

Oh yeah Spy time with my favorite cousin.

The Spies and the boys all transform into their spy uniforms. Jerry presses a button on his desk releasing the gadgets from it.

JERRY

Now here are your gadgets for today. For the ladies the Second Skin now with resisting any electronic wave, the Night Vision Contact lenses, the Mental Monitoring Mode ring, the WOOHP'S Fly Trap monster plant that can handle any baddy, the Copy Cat suit that can copy any movement from any baddy and an app from the WOOHP lab called Home Security this app is connected to the WOOHP satellites that allows you to see what happened before and after.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

How about our gadgets Jerry?

JERRY

Thank you for reminding me, you boys shall have the Bear Hug Teddy Bear a robotic bear that has super strength and can hold anyone back,, the Diamond Cutting Lollipop and the Snap out of it Blow Horn.

Jerry WOOHP them all down the floor.

CUT TO

INT. SUBURBAN HOUSE LATER LIVING ROOM

In the living room the Spies and the boys are standing up with the victim's boys are sitting on the coach.

BOY 1

Our parents told us to get ready for bed.

BOY 2

But after we got ready our parents are gone.

ALEX

Did anyone else look after you after your parents are gone?

BOY 2

Our neighbors keep an eye on us since today.

CLOVER

Don't worry we will find your parents.

SAM

Right now you should get back to your neighbor until we find your parents.

The 2 boys got off from the coach and walk out from the door. Sam activated her compowered.

SAM

SO something happened last night to their parents.

DAVE CRUST

This place doesn't have any cameras so use that app.

SAM

Good thinking Dave.

DAVE CRUST

What was I thinking about?

Sam turned on the app and footage from last night at the house came up. On the footage the 2 boys left the living room and suddenly electric hands came out from the TV and suck the parents into the TV.

CLOVER

That is totally freaky.

ALEX

I know something out from a horror movie, but instead of electric hands and being sucked into a TV, the person gotten sucked into a closet to another dimension.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

What was on the TV that made their parents want to turn it off?

Sam rewind the footage and shows that on the TV in the footage was the UCC fight.

SAM

Apparently it's a UCC fight.

NORMY

No fare they got to watch UCC without their parents' permission.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Or maybe UCC has a connection to the disappearance of these parents.

ALEX

Good thinking Victor.

CLOVER

But how do we know if UCC is behind all of this.

SAM

Simple we go to a live UCC fight and find out.

NORMY

(excited)

Sweet now we are talking.

CUT TO

EXT. UCC FIGHT LA AREANA FRONT ENTRANCE EVENING LATER

At the UCC Arena the Spies and the boys arrived their where a small group of protesters are protesting against the UCC fight.

THE PROTESTORS

(shouted)

UCC must end! UCC must end! UCC must end!

CLOVER

You see boys this is why people hate this sport.

ALEX

And some people who like the sport.

Wild crazed fans arrived at the arena.

UCC FAN 1

Oh yeah let's get this party started.

UCC FAN 2

And we mean party we mean 2 guys in the decagon beating the crud out of each other.

The wild fans go into the arena. The Spies and the boys go up to the ticket booth to get their tickets.

SAM

(to the ticket booth)

6 tickets for tonight's match.

RONNY POW in his 40's geeky, wears glasses gave Sam the tickets

RONNY POW

(ask)

So do you heard about those disappearance about those parents on the news?

SAM

Totally Why?

Suddenly Ronny's phone ranged she picked up the phone and put it up against his ear.

RONNY POW

(into the phone)

Hello… Oh hey mom… I know sorry.

(phone away from his face)

OK, mom sorry.

Ronny hanged up the phone and the Spies and the boys go into the arena.

Suddenly the group of the protesters are sucked into a TV near the arena.

RONNY POW

Oh no not again stop it mom.

CUT TO

INT. UCC FIGHT LA EVENING LATER

In the arena the Spies and the boys are seated at the front row.

NORMY

This is so epic I hope I get a tooth flown at me, or an eye ball.

CLOVER

Don't even get one flown in your face Normy.

The lights turned off and a spot light shines down onto the decagon.

ANNOUNCER (V.O)

Welcome UCC fans to the Decagon. For tonight's matchup we Carl Cruster vs Diana Crush.

Dave's parents came into the decagon being hypnotized and into their fighting stances.

DAVE CRUST

Mom, dad.

SAM

(Ask)

Dave are those your parents?

DAVE CRUST

I know but why are they doing this?

ANNOUNCER (V.O)

And now let's get ready to rumble.

ALEX

Hey that's a wrestling quote.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

They could be under some type of mind control.

SAM

Victor's right the Mental Monitoring Mood Ring is going off the charts.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Time to get a closer look with the EMPtricks.

Victor uses his plant powers to grow the EMPtricks out form his hand and making all of the lights in the arena to shut down.

ANNOUNCER (V.O)

Apparently we are having some power trouble, please be seated.

The Spies put on their Night Vision Contact Lenses and see in the dark. The Spies grab the boys' hands and leaped into the Decagon.

DAVE CRUST

Mom dad it's me Dave, please slap out of it.

Dave's mom and dad throws punches right at Dave. Dave throws punches right at Dave. Dave dodges the punches and then suddenly gotten lifted up by his mother.

DAVE CRUST

Mom please let me go.

CLOVER

Um hello Drave your mom is under some type of mind control.

SAM

We got to get them out here, like now.

The Spies activate the WOOHP fly trap and grab Dave's parents and ran out from the Decagon.

CUT TO

EXT, OUTSIDE OF PARKING LOT EVENING LATER

The Spies and the boys are outside with Dave's parents in the mouths of the WOOHP flytraps. Dave's parents are struggling to escape the flytraps.

CLOVER

Alright Mr. and Mrs. Crust stop moving so we can turn you back to normal.

NORMY

Oh yeah time to make some noise with the Snap out of it horn.

Normy blows the horn in Dave's parents' faces and then they both return to normal and looked confused.

DAVE'S MOM

(Ask)

What happened where are we?

DAVE CRUST SR

I know and why are we wearing this?

DAVE CRUST

Mom dad its so good to have you guys to normal.

SAM

Now that we got that out of the way could you tell us how you came here?

DAVE'S MOM

We don't know, one night we took Dave to bed and then we gotten sucked into the TV by a ghost hand made out of electricity.

ALEX

And now you guys are hear and are about to fight each other.

DAVE CRUST SR

We were about to fight each other, that is a bad idea like the idea of having the UCC on the air.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

So we are after a baddy who is after people who are against the UCC.

DAVE CRUST SR

What is the baddy you speak of?

DAVE CRUST

Just a video game dad, now we can go back home.

ALEX

If we are after a baddy who is against people against UCC where do we start?

RONNY POW

With me.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Hey you're the same guy from the ticket booth.

RONNY POW

Yes I am, the name is Ronny, I work for UCC for my mother who is the real master mind behind all of this.

Suddenly Ronny got sucked into a street lamp and disappeared.

CLOVER

Ronny no, he's gone.

SAM

We don't know that, he might be kidnapped by the real baddy.

ALEX

But how are we going to catch the real baddy?

NORMY

If I can catch a baddy we need to lour him into a trap.

SAM

And I know just the people to help.

FADE TO

INT. THE NEXT'S BASE MOUNT WOOHP GREAT ROOM THE NEXT DAY

In the great room of Mount WOOHP Randy, Billy, and Stewart are sitting on the couch with Mrs. Lewis standing beside them. The Spies and the boys came into the great room.

SAM

Alright does everyone memorise their lines?

RANY MASTERS

Yeap.

MRS. LEWIS

Yes.

STEWART DAYS

Totally.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

I can't read.

CLOVER

Good now take your positions.

The Spies and the boys find behind the couch. Randy turned on the TV to UCC.

RANY MASTER

Alright UCC the greatest show on Earth.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Totally dude this is going to be awesome.

You boys aren't allowed to watch this, I am turning this off right now.

STEWART DAYS

Oh come on could we just watch it for 5 minutes?

No way this shall stay off for good.

Mrs. Lewis turns off the TV. Suddenly an electric hand came out from the TV.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Um guys whenever you're ready.

The Spies put on their second skin and they and the boys leaped over the couch and grab the electric hand. The electric hand pull them all into the TV.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Well that is over cartoon time.

Billy Slapstick turns on the TV to cartoons.

CUT TO

INT. THE BADDY'S SECRET BASE LATER

The Spies and the boys arrived at the baddy's secret base with the boys landing face first in the spies' breast.

SAM

Victor.

CLOVER

Normy.

ALEX

Dave

THE BOYS

(together)

Sorry.

The boys got off from the spies and the Spies got off from the floor. They all see mind controlled people are all training in small cages and people are being thrown into a tube and turned into fighters out from the other end.

SAM

Looks like these people are kidnapped though the TVs to here.

ALEX

A place where they turn regular people into UCC fighters.

CLOVER

And using fake names to hide their real names.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

But why does this baddy is doing this.

NORMY

(pointed into the distance)

Hey look who's over there?

In the distances Jordon Hale, Simon Smacker, Rocky Falcon and Macro Might are inside of giant glass tubes.

DAVE CRUST

Jordon Hale.

NORMY

Simon Smacker.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Rocky Falcon and Macro Might.

Suddenly the alarms came out from the lair and the mind controlled people who are UCC fighters.

CLOVER

Great now we are in trouble.

NORMY

Oh yeah time for a good old UCC fight.

SAM

Just stand behind us boys this will get dangerous.

All of the mind controlled people charge right at the Spies and the boys. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to make vines pop out from the floor and lifted all of the mind controlled people up into the air.

Suddenly more mind controlled people rushed at the Spies and the Boys. Sam throws a flying jump kick right at one of the mind controlled people and knocking him onto the ground. Alex and Clover throw punches at 3 incoming mind control people and Clover throws a roundhouse kick at another one knocking him to the ground.

Suddenly 3 mind control woman surrounded the boys. Victor uses his plant powers to wrap the ladies in roots and lifted them up in the air. Then more mind control ladies came right at the boys. The boys throws the Bear Hug Teddy Bears at the mind control ladies trapping them in the bears.

NORMY

Alright now that's a bear hug.

SAM

(to the boys)

You boys free the UCC fighters, we will take care of them.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Got it.

The Boys ran over the tubes where the famous UCC fighters are locked in. Victor uses the Diamond Cutting Lollipop to break the famous UCC fighters out from them.

NORMY

You guys are free now let's get out of here.

PATRICIA POW (O.S)

Hey why did you boys freed them?

The Spies continue to fight off the mind control people. Suddenly all of the spies are all knocked down by PATRICIA POW 55 years old, rude, cruel, strong, muscular, has white hair and blue eyes.

CLOVER

Hey Rude much

Patricia smiles.

FADE TO

INT. UCC ARENA DEACAGON LATER

In the middle of the Decagon the Spies are tied up in rope with the boys sitting at the sidelines and Patricia Power in the decagon also.

ALEX

So who do you suppose to be?

PATRICIA POW

The name's Patricia Pow and I am the CEO of UCC.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Um just for the record, why are you doing this, kidnapping innocent people?

CLOVER

Totally and making them into mindless fighting zombies?

PATRICIA POW

I was raised by 2 overprotective parents who they think that fighting is wrong and is not a good source of entertainment, and I am the one who likes it, and ever since I sneak into fighting evens to watch, but when my parents caught me in the act, I knew that I have to do one thing.

NORMY

(shouted)

BEAT THEM UP?

CLOVER

Normy

PATRICIA POW

Of course I beat them up and became the CEO of UCC Ultimate Combat Championship.

SAM

Well that doesn't explain why you are doing this?

PATRICIA POW

Because I want to make the world 100% UCC by turning all parents and people who are against it into UCC fighters that includes my son.

DAVE CRUST

What you mean Ronny, from the ticket booth?

PATRICIA POW

Totally.

Ronny Pow came out into the Decagon wearing shorts, boxing gloves and he is shirtless and being mind controlled.

PATRICIA POW

Now for the reason you girls are here in the Decagon with us, to fight us, if you 3 win, I set the people free, but if I win I will automatically activate the satellite in orbit to make everyone on Earth into UCC fighters.

NORMY

Do it girls you have no choice plus it will be entertaining for us.

SAM

Normy's right we have no choice, you're on.

The Spies break free from the rope and go into their fighting stances also Patricia and Ronny. The spot light shines down upon the Decagon.

THE BOYS

(together)

Fight, Fight, Fight

PATRICIA POW

You heard your sidekicks, let's fight.

DAVE CRUST

Wait we are sidekick?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I know I got that same thing from the first time a baddy saids it to me.

The Spies all charge at Patricia and Ronny and they all clash at each other.

Sam throws a flying jump kick right at Ronny. Ronny caught he leg and throws her onto the floor of the decagon. He leaped into the air and throws a punch right down onto Sam. Sam block the punch and did a leg sweep on Ronny knocking him onto the floor of the decagon and put his arm in an arm lock.

PATRICIA POW

Hey you can't do that to my son.

Patricia Pow throws a kick right at Sam hitting her in the face causing a cut on her forehead to appear.

SAM

What kind of mother are you?

PATRICIA POW

A mother who kicks butt and beat up Spies like you.

Clover throws a punch at Patricia and hitting her off from Sam and throws a double kick attack right at her and Alex throws a punch right at Patricia hitting her and knocking her against the cage of the decagon. Patricia took out a baseball bat out from her pocket.

CLOVER

Hey there is no baseball bats or any other weapons in UCC.

PATRICIA POW

I made this rule up right now.

Patricia swings her baseball bat at Clover. Sam block the attack and kicked the baseball bat out from her hands. Ronny kicks her to the ground and lifted her up and throws her onto Clover and Alex.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Get up girls.

NORMY

Show that lady who's in charge.

DAVE CRUST

(confused)

Who are we cheering for again?

NORMY

Just cheer for the spies.

(shouted)

Go get them girls.

Sam, Clover and Alex got up and charge right back at them and throw punches all over them. Patricia grab Clover and Alex's hands and Ronny and they both swing them at each other and slamming them against each other making cuts and broses appear all over them.

CLOVER

This is a stupid woman and an experience one.

SAM

Time to even the plain field with the Copy Cat Catsuit.

The Spies transform into their Copy Cat Catsuits and charge right at Ronny and Patricia. Ronny throws 2 double kicks right at Sam. Sam dodges the kicks and mimic the move onto Ronny hitting him in the head twice and throws an uppercut punch at him knocking him onto the ground of the decagon.

Alex and Clover throw kicks right at Patricia. Patricia block both of the attacks and throws double kicks right at them hitting both of them. Alex and Clover mimic the move right at her hitting her twice on her body.

PATRICIA POW

New rule in UCC no more hi tech gadgets used by spies.

ALEX

Hey your fighters don't use hi tech gadgets.

CLOVER

And you made that up right now.

PATRICIA POW

Don't judge me.

Patricia Pow launch herself off from the cage of the decagon and throw a jump kick onto the spies and knocking them against the floor.

SAM

Our turn.

The Spies all throw jump kicks right at Patricia Pow and knocking her against the cage of the decagon. Patricia got angry and grab the spies by the tail of their catsuits and spin them around.

She throws them all through the cage of the decagon and slam right against the wall.

ALEX

Man this is one tough cookie.

CLOVER

I know this is one baddy won't stop at nothing to fulfil her goal.

PATRICIA POW

Hahah. You got that right, now for my super move the Ultimate Body Slam!

Patricia Pow leaped all the way up into the ceiling and pushed herself off from it and throws herself right down onto the Spies. Suddenly Patricia Pow was floating in mid-air. The Spies see Patricia floating in mid-air.

PATRICIA POW

Hey what's happening why am I in mid-air?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Thanks to me.

Victor form his hands into dragon claws and made Patricia float in mid-air.

NORMY

Alright, what is the deal, are you ghost, wizard or both?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

No, I can use my plant manipulation powers to manipulate people's body if they have any vitamins in their bodies I can control their actions like a voodoo doll.

CLOVER

Now that is smart thinking, why didn't you do that on Mandy?

DAVE CRUST

(scary voice)

Finish Her

NORMY

Sweet voice.

SAM

You heard the kid let's finish her.

The Spies all throw kicks right at Patricia hitting her and knocking her into the air and slamming her onto Ronny.

DAVE CRUST

(scary voice)

Fatality.

FADE TO

INT. MOUNT WOOHP GREAT ROOM THE NEXT DAY

In the great room the Spies, Victor, Normy, Dave, Jerry Mrs. Lewis and the Nexters are all in the great room with the TV on.

JERRY

Just to have you know that WOOHP returned everyone that was mind controlled by Patricia back to normal and we sent Patricia to the WOOHP containment facility.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Hey what about Ronny her son?

JERRY

He is now the new CEO of UCC and now that he has parental guidance warning on the UCC fights so we won't see any children fighting each other on the streets anytime soon.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Quiet the fight is starting.

ANNOUNCER (O.S)

The following program is not suitable for younger audience, please have a parent with you to watch the fight and remember violence is never the answer for anything, please do not attempt these acts of violence at home viewer discretion is advised.

Lights flash on the TV and all of the children cheer for UCC. The Spies, Jerry and Mrs. Lewis joined in.


End file.
